Taylor Grace Callaghan
by Tali 101
Summary: Jules got pregnant at 16 and her parents kicked her out. Jules only ever told Ed and Greg. Jules gets shot in the heart and might not make it. What will happen to Jules and what will happen to Taylor? Will be Jam later on.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Grace Callaghan

**Chapter 1- You better pull through **

I hate the first day of school. All the teachers are trying to get to know you so it's pretty boring. Miss Lesley my new English teacher greets each of us pupils as we walk in. "Now welcome to my class I'm very excited to get to know you all so this period I want you to write about yourself you must talk about your family, hobbies stuff like that" BORING!

_Hi my names Taylor Grace Callaghan. I'm 15 years old and I live with my mum Juliana (Jules) Callaghan. My mum is 32 years old. My mum's family chucked her out after she fell pregnant at 16 and my dad couldn't have cared less about me. She works in the Strategic Response Unit (SRU); she is in team 1 along with my Uncle Greg Parker and my Uncle Ed Lane. They aren't my Biological uncles. Team 1 consist of 5 people _

_Sargent Greg Parker- he is well the Sargent of the team which means he is in charge of the team. He as 1 son Dean Parker who is 17_

_Ed Lane-He is the tactical leader in the field which means he calls most of the shots. He has a wife Sophie and two kids Clark who is 17 and one of my closest friends and Izzy who is9 months and the cutest baby ever._

_Sam Braddock- Sam was like thrust upon the team and they didn't really like him at first but have grown to love him. He and my mum dated for a while but she broke up with him because of "the team" but that is far from the truth. I have a sneaky feeling they will get back together soon as my mum is madly in love with him._

_Mike Scarlatti- everyone calls him spike. He is amazing with computers and can hack anything. Mum once had him try to hack into my phone. He failed!_

_Raff- well I don't really know too much about Raff but he is newish to the team and seems ok_

_The thing about this is I know about them but they haven't got a clue I even exist. Well with the exception of Uncle Greg as he is like the big boss he had to know and Uncle Ed found out because I became really good friends with Clark. Now onto me. I'm a cheerleader and train 5 times a week .I am really good with computers and…. _

There was a knock at the door and Clark walked in and gave Miss Lesley a note. "Miss Callaghan you are please finish your all about me essay for homework for tomorrow please." I get my things together and walk out the class with Clark. We walk outside to where the student parking lot is Clark isn't saying anything so I stop.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Clark until you tell me what the hell is going on" I stand firmly and give him the Callaghan glare.

"Look let's just get in the car and talk" he opens the passenger side door for me but I slam it shut,

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" he sighs

"Look tales, my dad called and they were on a call and the subject escalated and he shot your mum and they aren't sure if she is going to make it so they just wanted you to go to the hospital." I get in the car. The 15 minute drive to the hospital. A lady and the reception tells Clark that I have to go to the 2nd floor. We take the elevator then turn a couple of corners and come face to face with a very worried, panic, scared team one.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor Grace Callaghan

Chapter 2-You're her what!

I run and hug my uncle Greg "What's happening"

"I don't know they won't tell us anything"

"Right then" I march straight up to the 2nd floor receptionist "Hi I was wondering if you could have a doctor come and tell us what is going on with Juliana Callaghan , I'm Taylor Grace Callaghan I'm family." I asked very politely trying to keep my emotions in check I just couldn't break down not in front of them.

"Look like I said she is in surgery that's all I know." Right that's it!

"I don't care what you know or don't know! I want you to get a doctor to come out here and tell me what the hell is going on with my mum because if she isn't going to make it I have the right to know" I screamed at her I yelled, I shouted, I stomped I was so upset, angry, hurt and I was taking it out on this poor receptionist. The receptionist quickly moves from behind her desk

"I will go find a doctor" she scurries away down the hall. I turn around and Spike, Raff and Sam's are in poor shock. Why are they so oops I said daughter didn't I stupid Taylor.

"So I guess I should probably introduce myself then. I'm Taylor Grace Callaghan 15 daughter Of Juliana Callaghan. Greg knew because well he was the big boss and kind of had to know and Ed found out when mum picked me up from school when he was getting Clark She didn't tell yous guys about me because she didn't want you to treat her different or I guess put me in danger. Look guys don't be mad at her she just wanted to do what was best for everyone." Spike comes up and gives me a hug

"Welcome to the team Taylor" Sam just stands there. "Wait how come Sam you never ran int0 Taylor when you and Jules were um 'Having sleepovers' Uncle Greg shoots him a look. Sam just stands there like a mute not saying anything almost like he hasn't heard anything we have just said.

"Well when they had 'sleepovers' It was mostly at Sam's and the times where it wasn't mum had me stay at one of my coaches , except this one time Sam showed up unannounced and like nearly ran into me but I quickly hid in my room . That is what one would call a very long" Just before I could finish I was interrupted by a doctor.

"Family of Juliana Callaghan" we all gather around him. "The bullet hit the side of Juliana's hear, she is in surgery just now but I would prepare yourselves for the worst" I go pale. Clark grabs my arm and sits me down I hear Uncle Greg tell the doctor thank you, I hear the beeping of machines people bustling about but I'm frozen. There's a god chance my mum is going to die today.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor Grace Callaghan

Chapter 3- Just hold me

I felt like hours before the doctor come back again. "Juliana made it through surgery but she did lose a lot of blood so the next few hours are touch and go. Also Juliana is in a coma and we aren't sure when or if she will wake up soon" I shakily get myself out of Clarks grasp and stand up.

"Can we go in and see her" Clark sands up and grasps my hand, I shake him off. It's really not the time to do this.

"Two at a time she's in room 204." I go to walk towards Jules room and Sam follows. I turn around sharply.

"Where are you going." He looks really confused

"I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are" Clark cuts in

"Taylor"

"Shut up Clark. You don't deserve to see her you should have saved her. You let her get shot! You're a crap partner and you were an even crappier boyfriend!" I storm away to room 204. "Hey mum. Ok well you got to wake up soon 'cause we got a lot to talk about. I kind of just shouted at Sam and said something's I probably shouldn't have. I was mean to Clark, he's been so good to me and I was a real bitch to him mum." I sit in the chair hold her hand and I fall asleep. A good few hours passed before I head a soft knocking at my door. It was Clark.

"Hey I know you want to stay with your mum but my dad and Greg said you really need to go home so you're coming home with us." He puts his hands in front of his face "Don't hurt the messenger." We both start laughing and he crouches down beside me. "I'll even let you have my bed." He takes my hand and helps me up.

"Well how can I refuse and offer like that, let me just say bye to my mum." I bend down and kiss her on the temple. "You better wake up soon." Me and Clark walk awkwardly out of the hospital room and pass the waiting room which was once full with team one.

"Greg sent them all home" I nod and take his hand as we walk to his car. We get to the car and he opens the door for me.

"Hey look I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier."

"Hey don't you ever call yourself a bitch, you were hurting you didn't offend me."

"Good I don't know what I'd do without you" I was up against the car he was inches from my face. Just a slight move of my head and our lips would be touching, oh how I long for his lips on mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now" he whispers

"Just shut up and do it already" and he does, he kisses me. "We better get going" I say as he pulls away. We both get in the car and the drive to his is deadly silent. I never noticed how late, well how early it was 3am. We pull outside Clarks and he opens the front door for me. It's so dark and silent inside. It's never been like this before, normally all loud and busy but now it's just silent and dead.

"Mum and dad are in bed but mum said she changed the sheets on my bed so you can go up, I'm getting a beer you want anything." I shake my head and walk up stairs. I've been in this house so many times I know it like the back of my hand. Up the stairs first on the left Izzy's room 1st on the right Ed and Sophie's room. 2nd on the left Clarks room, second on the right the family toilet. Clark has an en suite in his room and so do Ed and Sophie. I go into Clark's room and switch on the light. You can tell Sophie cleaned for me on the bed is a t-shirt of Clarks and shorts I must have left last week when we had a water fight. I get changed quickly and get into his big double bed. Clark comes in about a half hour later and curls up in the make shift bed Sophie made for him on the floor.

"Clark" I whisper "Can you come in and just hold me?" he crawls in beside me and holds me. He plants a kiss on my fore head and I try to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor Grace Callaghan

Chapter 4- You asleep?

4.16, 4.17, 4.19, 4.23 "Clark you awake, I can't sleep"

"Neither"

"Why can't you sleep?" he turns the bedside lamp on

"I'm in bed with I seriously hot girl, she is wearing my shirt and her shorts are so short that I can't see them and you are pressed so tightly to me and your wriggling and my manhood can't take it." I gave him a devious smirk.

"I never knew I had that effect on you Clark" I say sarcastically

"You've had that effect on me for a very long time Taylor Grace and you know it" I just smile and snuggle in closer. "We should probably talk about earlier"

"You wana sort yourself out first?"

"I'm good. I know it's not the best timing and I understand if you got caught up in the moment and with you mum and all"

"We have been dancing around each other for a while and you know it but my mum and stuff you know" he whispers in my ear

"I know I really do but can't we try I mean a couple of coffee and dinner dates a trip to the movies and see where it goes. I get your mums problem I am older but you are going to be 16 soon"

"Same age she had me at" I snuggle closer into him breathing in his sent. He smells soooooo good. "What bout dinner in the hospital tonight, say 7?"

"It's a date" I smile into his shirt. "You want me to take you back to the hospital?" I nod and start to put on my clothes "I'll go tell my mum and dad while you get changed there is a jumper on the back of my chair you can wear will be really big on you but it will keep you warm" I go down stairs to meet Clark who is standing in the kitchen in his boxers. His six pack on show oh god.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he grabbed his jeans and put them on.

"It's cool there is coffee in a to go mug for you and there is also croissants." He's so sweet I go up and give him a peck on the lips and whisper thank you in his ear. He puts a top and a jumper on and drives me to the hospital. I walk into mum's room to see Sam sitting there on the chai I had sat in just previously holding her hand.

"Sorry I know you didn't want me here I just look I'll leave just" I interrupt him.

"Did you wait till I left to come and see her" he nods his head, I turn to Clark " Thank you for driving me but you better go home and get some sleep you've got school tomorrow." I give him a hug and he says goodbye. I sit in the chair beside Sam "How's she been?"

"No change" I nod and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Look I'm sorry for what said earlier I was so out of line, I was just hurt and taking it out on everyone I'm sorry"

"You were right but I should've protected her I mean I was right there"

"Uncle Greg gave me a play by play you did everything right and that crack I made about you being a crap boyfriend was harsh to say the least. She broke up with you."

"I was obviously pretty crappy if she never told me she had a daughter. I mean how didn't I notice?"

"You were so in love with her so oblivious."

"Why didn't she tell me, I wouldn't have ran out on her" I gave him a look

"Really? You would have stuck around to play daddy? You were so you immature. Maybe now yeah you probably would have but back then no you wouldn't have"

"I would do anything for her"

"Would present tense you still love her don't you?"

"Wouldn't work"

"Lance Armstrong, the famous cyclist and more importantly, cancer survivor said 'if you ever get a second chance for something, you've got to go all the way' So what I'm saying is if she wakes up you got to go for it."

"I w…" BEEP BEEP BEEP doctors rushing in Sam is pulling me off my feet and dragging me out

"What's happening? What's happening to my mum?" 


End file.
